


Dave: Be Surprised With Two Turkeys

by CelestialSymphony



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialSymphony/pseuds/CelestialSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holidays at the Strider's aren't very special.  John aims to change that with pumpkin pie!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave: Be Surprised With Two Turkeys

Dave removed his signature shades and pinched the bridge of his nose, exhaling impatiently.  Of course John wouldn’t be on Pesterchum.  No normal person would be.  Jade wasn’t.  Neither was Rose.  Why should they be?  It was Thanksgiving after all.  Normal people were enjoying turkey and mashed potatoes, stuffing and gravy, corn and beans and all the other shit you gorged yourself with on this stupid holiday.  And pumpkin pie.  Dave sighed again and looked bleary eyed at the screen, vainly hoping to see a blue dot flash at him.

The Strider home just wasn’t a place for holidays.  If Bro had a girlfriend, he would disappear to her place and leave Dave with a few bucks for pizza.  At the times Bro wasn’t getting his swag on, he’d sit playing video games with a microwave dinner half cold next to him while Dave would actually relax in his room, the threat of random smuppet ass or sword fight nullified as the only major form of celebration of the holiday.  This Thanksgiving was one of those holidays.  Bro was buried in Call of Duty: Modern Warefare 3 as Dave emerged from his room in search of food.  They exchanged the slightest of nods as Dave crossed to the kitchen.

Dave sighed into the nearly empty freezer as the doorbell rang.  The blonde quirked an eyebrow as he closed the icebox.  Walking into the living room, he and Bro exchanged a look as the doorbell rang again.  Dave curiously approached the door and pulled it open.  There was a large brown box obstructing most of his view and the distinct scent of pipe tobacco wafted in through the door.  Dave froze, his heart skipping a beat under his pink t-shirt even before he heard that voice.

“Well don’t just stand there,” John groaned from behind the box, “This stuff is heavy!  Geeze!”

Dave stepped aside dumfounded as John entered with a large box followed by Mr. Egbert who ruffled Dave’s hair affectionately.  Bro seemed unphazed as he stood from his place on the couch and met Mr. Egbert with a silent handshake.

“Come on, Dave,” John giggled, “Help me unload this stuff in the kitchen.”

Dave, still in a daze that his best friend had randomly appearified from his home hundreds of miles away to his front door, dumbly followed the black haired boy into the kitchen.  It was as John handed the blonde a can of cranberry sauce that Dave finally found his voice. 

“John, what the hell are you doing here?”

“Well Dad and I were just going to have dinner with the two of us since Rose and her mom are visiting Jade but then I remembered you complaining that you never do anything special for the holidays so I told Dad and he bought the plane tickets and we picked up the food on the way over, could you preheat the oven to 400 for the rolls?  So yeah here we are and I hope we’re not invading too much but I thought you could use…”

“John, JOHN!” Dave interrupted his friend’s word vomit, “John, why did you do all this?”

“Because you’re my best friend,” John shrugged with a smile.

It was the uncoolest thing he could have done and clearly John was not expecting it, but Dave couldn’t help but wrap his arms around the derp in a fierce hug, “John you are the best friend a coolguy could ask for.”

John chuckled and awkwardly hugged Dave back, “Well why don’t you go get changed and you can help me finish warming up the food.”

Dave released John and blushed a bit.  He was in his ironic pink sparkly shirt that read Princess on it, with purple My Little Pony sleep pants hanging loosely on his hips.  He nodded and quickly grabbed a change of clothes and a quick shower.  When Dave reentered the kitchen, his hair was still slightly damp but he now wore jeans and his signature record t-shirt.  The kitchen smelled wonderful and warm and John was removing steaming rolls from the oven.

“Just in time,” John beamed, “would you clear some counter space for me?”

The boys finished preparing the food and Dave nearly lost it as John set a pumpkin pie and a can of whipped cream in the fridge for dessert.  John had to keep Dave away from the fridge and shoo the blonde out to set the hot food on the table.  Bro had also gotten dressed and he and Mr. Egbert had cleaned and set up the table.  As the four men sat down to the delicious looking feast, it was Bro who removed his hat first and suggested they say what they’re thankful for.

“Great friends and family,” was Bro choked up?  Nah, he was way too cool for that.

“For such a good son,” Mr. Egbert beamed at John.

“For turkey!” John giggled.

“You’re a turkey,” Dave mumbled playfully before speaking up, “For the best friend a guy could ask for.  And for his awesome dad.  And for an awesome brother.  And for pumpkin pie.”

There was a general cheer as they four men devoured the hearty meal.  When dessert came around, Dave reluctantly shared the pumpkin pie, though he admittedly had the lion’s share.  Dave and John retreated to fall into food comas in Dave’s room while Mr. Egbert and Bro headed out to hit up a bar (Bro insisted on buying Mr. Egbert a drink or seven).  Flopping on his bed, Dave smirked as John collapsed down next to him and snuggled into the blonde.  Dave flipped on his TV and the two friends had bro cuddles as they watched the prerecorded Macy’s Day Parade.

Dave squeezed John gently, “Thank man.”

John giggled and snuggled into his friend, “Anything for the best bro a guy could have.”

Dave smiled and lazily watched the parade drone by, as the boy in his arms snuggled closer and finally fell asleep.  Dave saw Santa come down the parade route and smiled as his eyes grew heavy.  He now had a great idea how to repay the favor to John.  Just wait till Christmas!


End file.
